


Titulares

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarrython, Español | Spanish, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Slash, Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once años después y Harry continúa apareciendo en los titulares de <i>El Profeta</i>. Draco no puede evitar darse cuenta.<br/>Traducción de "Headlines" de SilentAuror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titulares

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Headlines](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6364) by SilentAuror. 



> Gracias a Fanfiker_fanfinal por el beteo. :-)

La máquina de expreso todavía estaba resoplando calladamente cuando Draco se atragantó con su primera taza de la mañana y se acercó  _El Profeta_  a los ojos lo suficiente para poder leer con propiedad.

  
El titular estaba escrito con letras tan grandes como aquellas que alguna vez usaron con Potter en los días antes de la guerra y su subsiguiente vindicación, y fue demasiado obvio que estuvieran tan emocionados de tener algo más que escribir acerca de Potter, al fin, que simplemente no habían podido resistir volver a usar una fuente de tamaño tan enorme. Las fotos estaban borrosas y no muy bien enfocadas (prueba de lo poco fiable que era la historia, pero, ¿a quién le importaría, dado lo que decía el titular?) pero sin duda alguna ese era Potter, y sin duda alguna estaba abrazando a otro hombre de una manera que sugería una relación mucho más allá de lo platónico.

Dándose cuenta de que todavía estaba sosteniendo el periódico demasiado cerca, de que la historia debería ser mucho menos interesante (pero, de nuevo, ¿quién no sentiría curiosidad acerca del escándalo de Potter? Eso era casi natural), Draco revisó el artículo, notando el tono jubiloso del autor todavía más que el texto mismo. Los hechos se escurrían entre fragmentos de especulación y sorpresa fingida, hechos soltados sin cuidado alguno: los nombres de los tres hijos de Potter, el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el departamento de aurores, la duración de su matrimonio con la más joven de los Weasley y a quien por cierto se le acreditaba estar especulando con los términos del divorcio. La cámara de Gringotts de Potter también era mencionada, naturalmente, con los montos estimados usuales (los cuales variaban escandalosamente, particularmente cuando era Skeeter la que escribía los artículos) tanto en cantidad como en contenido.

Draco abandonó el texto y estudió al hombre al cual Potter besaba en la fotografía. La cara estaba oculta pero se notaba que era alto y delgado, y a pesar de que la foto era a blanco y negro, Draco podía ver que tenía el cabello rubio. Podría haber sido él. No era él. El suéter que Potter traía puesto se había levantado un poco por culpa del abrazo, revelando un abdomen musculoso y firme cuya vista, Draco tuvo que admitir, despertaba su interés. Podía sentirlo bajo su palma, tibio, duro y satisfactorio.

Qué tonterías. Arrojó el periódico como si lo hubiese ofendido personalmente y se bebió su taza de un trago. Si después de todos esos años Potter por fin estaba viendo la luz, ¿qué le importaba a él? Draco siempre había tenido sus sospechas. De acuerdo, honestamente, quizá durante los años escolares había dirigido algunos pensamientos en esa dirección antes de que la vida explotara y no le dejara tiempo para las fantasías no concebidas de un adolescente dentro el armario. No tiempo para la auto-introspección, sólo elecciones demasiado grandes para tener tiempo de pensar adecuadamente. Otra cosa en la que había fallado miserablemente, pero hacía mucho tiempo que había decidido dejarlo pasar. Quizá el mundo nunca lo perdonaría, pero la gente olvidaba. Eso era lo único que lo salvaba. Draco tenía un trato con eso, lo que significaba que había dejado de pensar en el asunto. De vez en cuando sufría ocasionales periodos de remordimientos y sofocantes golpes de comprensión, sobre todo a altas horas de la madrugada, seguidos inevitablemente por largas temporadas de insomnio y una gran cantidad de buen vino añejo. Esos días habían quedado atrás, al menos la mayor parte. Él los había dejado marchar.

Tenía veintiocho años y la vida le había robado su juventud. Había pasado los años de intervalo intentando averiguar qué hacer con su tiempo, y si ser asesor económico en Gringotts era más aturdidor que retador, al menos significaba tener un sueldo y le daba algo que hacer durante el día. Draco era más que aceptable a la hora de encontrar cosas que hacer durante la noche. Sin mencionar la gente con quién las hacía. El hecho de que Potter acabara de tropezar él solo, aparentemente, en algún tipo de conocimiento de él mismo que parecía coincidir con los descubrimientos que Draco había hecho hacía mucho, no significaba nada. Potter continuaba siendo Potter y después de todo lo que había pasado, cualquier pensamiento de ellos dos siendo capaz de comportarse civilizadamente el uno con el otro era ya mucho pedir. Potter habría dicho lo mismo, Draco estaba seguro. Especialmente después del incidente en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Una parte de los órganos de Draco parecieron hacerse un nudo en respuesta a lo que él se negó a reconocer como vergüenza. Le dio vuelta a la página a toda prisa. Pero el cabrón estaba bueno. Eso no podía negarlo. Draco pensó brevemente, no sin una pequeña pizca de desagradable regocijo, en Ginny Weasley y la atmósfera reinante en ese momento en la casa de Potter. Draco sabía que no estaba concentrado en el artículo que tenía ante sus ojos, pero no le importó. De todas maneras tenía que salir ya de casa.

*

El escándalo se hizo mayor conforme pasaron los días. Las repetidas y furiosas negativas de Potter a realizar comentarios sólo parecían alimentar el frenesí de la prensa. Ginny Weasley era un poco más comunicativa, pero sus comentarios eran censurados y no se revelaban los detalles. Cinco días habían pasado. Era viernes y Draco acercó su silla al escritorio para revisar su correo electrónico. Tenía un solo mensaje personal; el resto eran asuntos de negocios. Vio el remitente y se tensó.

 _De: “Pansy Parkinson” p.parkinson@wmail.com.uk  
Recibido: 8:53 am. Viernes 9 de mayo, GMT  
Para: “Draco Malfoy” dlmalfoy@mail.gringotts.uk  
Asunto: [ninguno]_

 _Hola, Draco._

 _Blaise dice que no le has respondido sus correos. Deja de ser un caradura y háblanos. Hoy en la noche iremos a por un trago con Theo y Greg a un pub cerca de nuestra casa. Ven con nosotros._

 _Pansy_

 _PD. ¿Has visto el artículo de Potter? ¡Los ídolos también se derrumban! Quizá al fin él vaya a por ti. –P._   


Deliberadamente, Draco liberó la mandíbula. Con toda calma le dio clic al botón de “Borrar” y leyó el resto de sus correos. No tenía sentido responder; tampoco había respondido ninguno de los mensajes anteriores. El pinchazo para él respecto a Potter, tenía la intención de dejarle dolorido. Ellos nunca hablaban de eso aunque las miradas burlonas de Blaise y Pansy decían ya demasiado por sí solas. Lo que decía de Potter, sin embargo, fue un descarado intento de reivindicar el tipo de camaradería que alguna vez todos ellos habían compartido, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Esos días habían quedado atrás cuando Draco había elegido verse involucrado en la guerra y Pansy no. No es que Draco lo hubiera expresado tan francamente, pero eso había significado todo. No porque Draco estuviera siendo fatalista acerca de ello, pero el hecho era que eso había sido lo más importante que había sucedido en la vida de los dos, y no lo habían vivido juntos. Era una brecha demasiado inmensa como para sortearla. En realidad, Draco creía que le sería más fácil hablar con Potter (de entre toda la gente) acerca de la guerra que con Pansy. Ella no había peleado. En cambio, Potter y él sí lo habían hecho, aún si hubiera sido en bandos opuestos.

Tal vez debía mandarle un correo a Potter. Draco sintió que su cara se torcía en algo que no era sólo humor ante ese ridículo pensamiento, y reabrió un correo de uno de sus clientes para comenzar a formular su respuesta.

*

La trastienda del Caldero Chorreante estaba bastante silenciosa, a Merlín gracias. En la parte delantera había demasiado movimiento, la red flu arrojando cada pocos segundos cada vez más clientes sedientos, gritos de gente pidiendo bebidas, lechuzas, comida, u otros clientes componiendo una cacofonía que Draco encontraba insoportable después del jaleo en el banco. La trastienda estaba más fresca y más oscura, y su único camarero era hosco pero estaba lo suficientemente interesado en las propinas como para atender a Draco con regularidad. Draco meneó su martini y miró hacia el vacío, dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran sin rumbo.

Estaba en medio de algo particularmente melancólico, recordando el correo de Pansy que no respondió, cuando de pronto alguien se dejó caer junto a la mesa que estaba al otro lado. El camarero ya estaba al lado del cliente, colgándose una toalla sucia sobre uno de los hombros y gruñendo algo al recién llegado.

—Una caña de Guinness —dijo el hombre, sonando exhausto. El camarero volvió a gruñir algo inaudible en respuesta y se alejó, revelando a Potter mientras éste se apoyaba contra la pared que tenía detrás.

Draco sintió una punzada de antipatía empañada con interés, el escándalo viniéndosele inmediatamente a la mente. Potter no lucía ni más ni menos marica de lo que había lucido antes, pero Draco pensó que ahora se veía mucho más viejo y cansado. Le habían salido arrugas alrededor de los ojos que no tenía antes, delineadas con sombras particularmente profundas. Era demasiado tarde para evitar contacto visual; estaban justo uno enfrente del otro. Draco no arrugó mucho el gesto cuando los ojos de Potter se tropezaron con él.

Potter no pudo evitar arquear un poco las cejas en cuanto lo vio, pero se recuperó rápido.

—Malfoy —dijo al fin.

—Potter —respondió Draco con tono de superioridad. Le salía así por instinto—. ¿Semana difícil?

Potter hizo una mueca.

—Algo así. Obviamente, has leído  _El Profeta_.

Draco se permitió lucir un tanto petulante.

—Tengo que decir que yo siempre lo sospeché.

Evidentemente eso fue lo peor que podía haber dicho. La cara completa de Potter se cubrió de color.

—¡Yo no soy  _gay_! —gritó, la punta de sus dedos poniéndose blancas ahí donde repentinamente se aferró del borde de la mesa. El candelabro polvoriento que colgaba del techo entre ellos comenzó a tambalearse, motas de polvo lloviendo hasta el piso de madera. Potter no parecía darse cuenta. Más calmadamente, aunque con la mandíbula apretada, continuó hablando—: Fue un error. Eso no tendría por qué haber pasado.

Draco soltó un bufido.

—Esa es buena. Y cálmate. Si vas a tirarme el pub encima, me veré obligado a buscar otro sitio para beber y justo ahora no tengo la energía para hacer eso.

Potter todavía lo miraba enfurecido.

—Fue algo de solo  _una vez_. Solo una. Ni siquiera fue mi intención que… y ahora mi vida entera se ha dado la vuelta.

Parecía a punto de un ataque de nervios. Draco lo contempló cuidadosamente durante un largo momento. 

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó, cuidándose de que su tono se oyera curioso y no malicioso. El camarero regresó y colocó una jarra de cerveza enfrente de Potter, le echó un vistazo a la copa medio vacía de Draco y volvió a retirarse sin decir ni una palabra—. ¿Potter? —insistió Draco cuando Potter aparentemente ignoró su pregunta y en vez de responder se dedicó a mirar con ganas la espuma de su bebida.

—No era nadie en especial —murmuró—. En realidad ni lo conocía. Él me besó a mí.

—¿Dónde?

Potter lo volvió a fulminar con la mirada.

—¡En la boca, obviamente! ¿No viste la foto?

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—No dónde en tu cuerpo, Potter… realmente no necesito saber eso. ¿En qué lugar pasó?

Potter tomó la jarra de cerveza y se la acercó.

—¿Importa eso? —Continuaba todo rojo y evitando el contacto visual con Draco.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Para nada.

—Estoy seguro de que todo esto es tremendamente divertido para ti. Tengo hijos, ¿sabes?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Yo también tengo uno.

Potter finalmente lo miró, su cara se veía moteada debido a que la sangre estaba comenzando a drenarse de regreso a donde pertenecía.

—Escuché —dijo Potter—… escuché que tú también te divorciaste.

—Estoy conmovido, Potter. No me había dado cuenta de que tú siguieras mis progresos personales tan de cerca.

Potter titubeó.

—También escuché que eras, eh…

Draco decidió ahorrarle la incomodidad.

—El término es “gay”, Potter.

Potter se bebió casi toda su cerveza de un trago y luego se limpió la boca con la manga. Con una mirada sorprendentemente directa, preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste en primer lugar? ¿No lo sabías?

Draco se encogió de hombros. No iba a entrar en detalles, no con Potter.

—En ese momento me pareció una buena idea.

—¿Continúas viendo a tu ex? 

—Solo cuando tengo que hacerlo. Pero continúa siendo mi esposa. Solo estamos separados.

—¿Vas a divorciarte?

—No. Eso solo complicaría las cosas. —Draco no explicó más, y Potter no insistió. Decidió llevar la conversación por otro lado—. ¿Y tu esposa va a divorciarse de ti nada más que por un solo beso?

Potter se mordió los labios y regresó su mirada a la cerveza. Después de un minuto, murmuró algo apenas audible.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que esa no fue la única vez.

Draco se sintió triunfante.

—¿Y las otras veces, también fueron con hombres? —preguntó Draco delicadamente, tratando de suprimir su regocijo. El sonrojo de Potter bastó para responderle—. ¿Y sigues insistiendo en que eres hetero? ¿Así de ingenuo eres, Potter? —No podía evitarlo, el desdén haciendo acto de presencia por sí mismo—. ¿Y  _tú_  “no lo sabías”?

Potter jugueteaba con la jarra, casi tirándola.

—No quiero hablar de eso, mucho menos contigo —dijo—. Lo único que quiero hacer es beberme mi cerveza en paz.

—Como gustes.

Draco se acomodó en su silla y le dio otro sorbo a su martini, complacido de haber dado un golpe tan directo. Así que Potter ya tenía rato besuqueándose con otros hombres a hurtadillas. Y Ginny Weasley lo sabía. ¡Qué golpe tendría que haber sido para su engreído y confiado orgullo! Ese era un pensamiento satisfactorio, aunque una pequeña parte de él sentía pena por Potter. Sólo podía imaginar cómo habría sido su primera escena, y cuán desesperada habría estado la Weasley por ocultar todo, por evitar que el público se diera cuenta de que su precioso esposo, largamente anhelado y duramente ganado, era un flamante marica que la había cagado. Draco observó a Potter y pensó en su silenciosa desesperación, en la inevitable confusión y en su caos personal. ¿Había confesado o había sido atrapado? La curiosidad de Draco aumentó.

—Entonces, ¿fue en un club, verdad? —preguntó al fin, incapaz de reprimirlo.

Potter ni se sobresaltó. Parecía casi como si hubiera estado esperando la pregunta.

—Sí —respondió brevemente.

—¿Quién te atrapó?

—¿Cómo podría saberlo?

—¿No crees que te tendieron una trampa?

—No tengo idea —dijo con voz relajada. Esa pregunta era irrelevante y ambos lo sabían.

—Entonces, ¿ahora qué pasará contigo?

—Ginny quiere divorciarse.

—Eso no fue lo que  _El Profeta_  dijo.

—Lo creas o no,  _El Profeta_  realmente no sabe todo sobre mi vida. Sobre mis hijos y mi matrimonio.

—Así que vas a divorciarte.

—Eso parece. —Potter tomó otro gran trago de cerveza.

Draco se quedó en silencio, observándolo. Al fin, Potter bajó la jarra.

—Lo siento —dijo Draco.

Potter le obsequió una mirada torva.

—Claro.

De repente, Draco creyó que había tenido suficiente. Se puso de pie y sacó su billetera. El mesero acaba de regresar a la trastienda justo en ese momento al notar que Draco se paraba y se acercó a él. Draco le dio algunos galeones.

—Cóbrate mi bebida y la de él, y una más para él cuando se la termine —le dijo Draco—. Quédate con el cambio.

El camarero miró las monedas, contó mentalmente y asintió.

—Buenas noches —gruñó y se retiró con el dinero.

Draco asintió en dirección de Potter.

—Cuídate —le dijo fríamente.

Potter asintió sin levantar la vista.

—Tú también.

—Yo siempre me cuido. Tú, de entre toda la gente, ya deberías saber eso. —Draco dejó su martini sin terminar y se fue.

Detrás de él, Potter no dijo ni una palabra.

*

Draco fingía que aquel encuentro no lo había molestado. No obstante, continuaba viniendo a su mente en los momentos más inoportunos, como en el lapso de tiempo existente entre apretar el botón de su máquina de expreso y cuando esta comenzaba a servirle su primera taza. El aroma del grano de café molido se elevó en el aire y Draco pensó en los ásperos dedos de Potter acunando la jarra de cerveza, dejando marcas en la condensación. O como cuando estaba esperando el ascensor para subir a su oficina, el absoluto vacío de su mente de repente se llenó del sonido de la amarga voz de Potter mientras le narraba a Draco su error.

Esa mañana, cuando se había agachado para recoger  _El Profeta_  de encima de su felpudo donde se aparecía cada mañana, leyó el nuevo titular antes de volverse a enderezar. Alrededor del mediodía, Draco le mandó una breve nota a su asistente. No podía explicar el impulso y ni siquiera lo intentó.

 _Claudia:_

 _Necesito el correo electrónico personal de Harry Potter, si es posible. Si no puedes conseguir ese, entonces encuéntrame su correo en el ministerio._

 _D.M._

Claudia era buena. En menos de una hora, Draco tenía la información sobre su escritorio. Era el correo de su cuenta en el ministerio. Quizá Potter ni siquiera usaba el correo para propósitos personales. ¿Quién habría tenido tiempo, con toda esa prole qué mantener? Sin estar completamente seguro de qué era lo que estaba haciendo, Draco tecleó con rapidez.

 _Para: “Harry Potter” harry.j.potter@ministrymail.mm.uk  
Enviado: 1:14 pm. 16 de mayo, GMT  
De: “Draco Malfoy” dlmalfoy@mail.gringotts.uk  
Asunto: Hola_

 _Potter:_

 _El Profeta parece pensar que te estás cambiando de casa. ¿Es eso correcto? Si es así, tal vez estés ocupado, pero si no te molesta encontrarte conmigo para beberte un trago, yo te invito. A mí me hubiera venido bien eso cuando me mudé. Encuéntrame en el Caldero Chorreante alrededor de las 7 pm si es conveniente para ti._

 _D. Malfoy_

Draco titubeó. ¿Era demasiado amistoso? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo, ahora que lo pensaba? Una pequeña y humilde voz dentro de su cabeza sugirió que lo que estaba haciendo era intentar sacar ventaja de Potter mientras éste estaba hecho pedazos. Tal vez era así. Por otra parte, ¿quién mejor que él podría comprender lo que Potter estaba pasando? No era que estuviese planeando jugar al terapeuta para nadie, mucho menos para Potter. Pero de alguna manera, parecía que la famila Weasley en general difícilmente estaría contenta con Potter en ese momento. ¿Por qué no invitarlo? De todas maneras era probable que Potter ni siquiera aceptara. Draco pulsó “Enviar”.

Para su sorpresa, recibió una respuesta en menos de una hora. Era cortante y extremadamente al grano.

 _De: “Harry Potter” harry.j.potter@ministrymail.mm.uk  
Recibido: 2:06 pm. 16 de mayo, GMT  
Para: “Draco Malfoy” dlmalfoy@mail.gringotts.uk  
Asunto: Re: Hola_

 _Te veré ahí entonces._   


La “netiqueta” de Potter era nefasta. Vaya sorpresa. Draco suspiró y se preguntó si Potter sería tan agresivo como había sido antes.

*

—¿Cuán seguido lo ves?

—¿Qué? —Draco levantó la vista. Había habido un silencio bastante largo entre los dos y Draco se había distraído.

—A tu hijo —repitió Potter—. ¿Cuán seguido lo ves?

Potter lucía peor que nunca, las ojeras se habían profundizado hasta convertirse en bolsas a gran escala. Su cabello estaba tan despeinado como lo había estado en sus días escolares, y lucía como si hubiera sido arrastrado a un infierno emocional y regresado. Draco se obligó a ponerle atención a la pregunta.

—Cada dos semanas —dijo—. A veces más, si sucede algo que lo amerite. No es una ley tallada en piedra.

—¿Cómo se llama tu esposa?

—¿Realmente te importa eso?

Potter se encogió de hombros.

—Me parece educado preguntarte. Astoria, ¿verdad?

—¿Y qué hay con ella?

—¿Cómo se lo tomó?

Draco sintió cómo el enojo comenzaba a surgir.

—Se enfurruñó y se fue de compras todo un mes completo —dijo entre dientes—. Y luego lo superó y pudo regresar a su rutina normal. Me mudé y ambos somos mucho más felices.

Potter le dio una rápida y penetrante mirada. 

—¿Eres feliz? —le preguntó sin rodeos.

—¿Parezco infeliz? —replicó Draco.

—No, pero tampoco pareces feliz.

—Déjalo así, Potter. —Draco mantuvo su voz tranquila, pero dura como el acero.

Potter lo sintió y dejó el tema por la paz.

—¿Lo extrañas?

—Hasta cierto punto. —Potter no tenía por qué enterarse de eso. Se suponía que estaban ahí para hablar de los problemas de Potter, no de los suyos—. ¿Es eso lo que más temes?

—¿Perder el contacto con mis niños? Sí —dijo Potter. Las sombras debajo de sus ojos parecieron profundizarse—. Ginny ni siquiera quiere dejarme verlos, pero dice que lo hará por el bien de ellos. 

Draco se inclinó sobre su copa, tomándola de la base para no volcarla.

—Cualquier madre que no permita que sus hijos vean a un padre que parece tan devoto solo por despecho, es mucho más egoísta de lo que yo pensé que incluso Ginny Weasley podría ser. Esas son pendejadas, Potter. Son tus hijos y si te follas o no a tu esposa, nada tiene que ver con que los puedas ver. La ley está de tu lado.

—La ley, la última vez que la revisé, no era una gran fan de los homosexuales —dijo Potter débilmente—. Usaría eso contra mí. Si no estuviera preocupada por los niños. Te dije que sí va a dejarme verlos.

—No son sus posesiones para que pueda usarlos como peones contra ti —dijo Draco, irrazonablemente enojado. ¿Era el pensamiento de su propio hijo el detonante de toda esa rabia? ¿Su furia debido a que Astoria continuaba diciendo que mandaría al niño a Beauxbatons cuando estuviera en edad? Draco no quería que su hijo fuera a Beauxbatons. Él quería que fuera a Hogwarts, a Slytherin, a donde pertenecía. Afortunadamente, todavía había tiempo. Scorpius apenas tenía tres años—. Ellos son tan hijos tuyos como de ella.

—Lo sé —dijo Potter con voz cansada, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos—. Es solo que… han sido dos semanas muy largas.

—Me imagino.

Potter le pidió al camarero otra cerveza.

—La cosa es —dijo—… quiero decir, Ron y Hermione y todos los demás se han comportado bastante bien a pesar de todo. No les gusta, obviamente, pero son mis amigos. Tarde o temprano siempre entienden. Molly no está particularmente feliz conmigo. Creo que Ginny nunca le contó acerca de las otras veces, así que fue bastante impactante para ella enterarse así.

Draco asintió distraídamente y enterró la espadita de plástico en su aceituna. Los Weasley no podían importarle menos, pero Potter… 

—¿Estás molesto con ella? —preguntó, incapaz de mirar a Potter mientras lo hacía. En vez de eso, miró fijamente hacia sus dedos.

Potter dobló una servilleta empapada hasta formar un triángulo y luego otro triángulo más pequeño.

—Pues sí. Estoy molesto conmigo mismo por lo que le estoy haciendo. Lo que le he hecho. Debí… no sé, debí haberme dado cuenta de esto antes. Así ella podría haberse encontrado a alguien más.

—Pero entonces tú no podrías haberte unido a la familia —dijo Draco, repentinamente inmisericorde—. Habrías sido el único en quedarse fuera mientras Weasley y Granger y todos los demás se comprometían entre ellos hasta formar esa enorme familia feliz.

Los ojos de Potter se encontraron con los suyos; estaba furioso.

—¡No es por eso que me casé con ella!

—Mentira, Potter —dijo Draco, presionando el punto doloroso a propósito—. Precisamente fue por eso. Quizá no lo hiciste conscientemente, pero no me digas que no se te ocurrió en algún punto de tu vida que si fuiste a ella fue por su familia. Por tu mejor amigo. Todo era tan fácil, tan conveniente. Tal vez ayudó que ella fuera bonita, si tienes estómago para aguantar la parte pelirroja. Quizá ayudó que ella te persiguiera tan agresivamente que tú ni siquiera tuviste que hacer nada, sólo dejarte llevar.

Potter abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir sonido. Finalmente, explotó con furia.

—¿Cómo te atreves? —protestó—. ¡No fue así como sucedió! ¡No tienes idea de cómo fue entre nosotros, no tienes idea de lo que yo sentía! 

—¿No? —Draco arqueó una ceja—. Sigue creyendo lo que tú quieras. Así fue como a mí me pareció que sucedieron las cosas. Si estabas tan enamorado de ella, ¿entonces cómo es que eso no te bastó? ¿A ella dejó de gustarle después de que nació tu primogénito?

—No —dijo Potter, todavía mirándolo con rabia.

—¿Y aun si hubiera sido así, por qué con hombres, Potter? Estoy seguro de que no te despertaste un día siendo gay. Dime que no estuviste intentando con todas tus fuerzas que las cosas funcionaran. Pero no funcionaron, ¿verdad?

Potter negó con la cabeza.

—No sé de dónde sacaste la idea de que podías asumir que sabes todas estas cosas acerca de mí —dijo, y Draco no estuvo seguro si había dejado de estar enojado o si se había rendido—. No tienes derecho a decir esas cosas como si me conocieras, como si supieras lo que fue mi matrimonio.

—Entonces, cuéntame —dijo Draco, tendiéndole aquello a Potter como un desafío.

—No tengo por qué justificar mi vida ante ti. —Eso continuaba siendo desafiante, pero Draco había ganado la discusión.

Tenía que hacer que Potter lo admitiera.

—No estoy equivocado, ¿verdad?

Potter hizo una pausa, y la pausa lo delató.

—No lo sé —dijo, sus ojos deslizándose a todo lo largo de la mesa de madera—. Supongo… supongo que antes no había pensado las cosas de esta manera.

—Bueno, ya lo hiciste ahora —dijo Draco, brutalmente categórico.

Potter le dedicó una larga e inexpresiva mirada. Se había vuelto adepto a esconder sus sentimientos cuando quería hacerlo, notó Draco.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué estoy hablando contigo de esto, al menos que sea porque eres el único que conozco que ha pasado por algo similar. Estoy seguro de que cosas así pasan todo el tiempo, pero…

—No con el mismo grado de publicidad —dijo Draco secamente—. Me imagino que eso no ayuda. Es una situación desafortunada sin importar cuándo suceda. Y supera eso de lo que podríamos estar hablando.

La expresión de Potter se nubló.

—¿De la guerra? —preguntó. El camarero le puso enfrente una jarra de cerveza sin hacer ni un solo comentario, como siempre—. ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

—No particularmente —dijo Draco, deliberadamente distante—. Dudo que haya mucho en común para compartir.

—¿Cómo así?

Potter sonaba inusualmente amable. Draco se encontró de repente luchando por encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Él era el enemigo de todos —dijo al fin—. Aun si no tuvimos el sentido común de verlo desde el principio. Obviamente, tu elección fue mejor.

—Él y Dumbledore hicieron las elecciones por mí —dijo Potter en voz baja—. Al menos, todas las elecciones que me llevaron hasta la más grande. Quién sabe lo que habría hecho yo en el lugar de alguien más. O lo que habrías hecho tú en mi lugar.

—No habría hecho lo que tú hiciste —dijo Draco. Levantó la aceituna hasta sus ojos y la observó fijamente, prefiriendo eso en vez de encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Potter. Lo dijo simplemente y sin engaño ni vergüenza—: Y no creo que mucha gente lo hubiera hecho.

Potter no se movió. Después de un rato, dijo:

—Gracias, Malfoy.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Agradécetelo a ti mismo.

—Me acabas de recordar que tal vez no soy la peor persona viva en el mundo.

Draco apenas si pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco otra vez.

—¿Es eso lo que Ginny te ha estado diciendo? ¿O fue tu suegra?

—Ginny, más o menos. No con esas palabras.

—Es una imbécil.

Potter parecía divertido.

*

Draco pagó la cuenta y ambos salieron a trompicones hasta la oscuridad del lado del Callejón Diagon, ninguno de los dos lo necesariamente sobrio como para aparecerse. Potter casi se cae y se apoyó durante un momento contra la pared de ladrillo.

—¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —preguntó Draco, ayudándolo a sostenerse.

—A la tienda de George, yo me estoy alojando en el piso de arriba —dijo Potter—. Iba a aparecerme, pero quizá no es la mejor idea en este momento. —Sonrió ampliamente, luciendo contento por alguna razón.

Draco negó con la cabeza pero no podía negar que estaba divirtiéndose. 

—Te acompañaré hasta ahí. Te despartirás si usas la aparición.

—Seguramente —Potter estuvo de acuerdo de buena gana, y ninguno de los dos mencionó el punto de que un mago que había vencido a Voldemort pudiera despartirse a él mismo, era ridículo. Aunque en aquella ocasión Potter no había estado ni ebrio ni tatareando quién sabe cuál canción.

Potter se tropezó de nuevo y estiró el brazo para sostenerse del de Draco, y era posible que ninguno de los dos supiera exactamente qué había pasado después de eso. Todo lo que Draco supo fue que de repente el aliento de Potter estaba golpeándolo justo en la cara y que sus manos parecían estar empujando los hombros de Potter de nuevo contra la pared de ladrillo y que él estaba sólo a unos cuantos centímetros de acariciar aquel tarareo con su propia boca. No pudo evitarlo; Potter estaba tan desarreglado y tan atractivo que era cautivador, todo descuidado y despeinado, y los pantalones de Draco decididamente se sintieron demasiado apretados de repente. No cruzó por su mente que de ninguna manera él era digno de Potter; o que Potter no estaba en su mejor forma para jugar así; pero no era solo él jugando, no cuando Potter estaba aceptando todo eso con un entusiasmo casi alarmante. Sus bocas colisionaron ardientes, Potter sabía a Guinness y a algo que parecía ser excepcionalmente Potter, y Draco seguramente sabía a ginebra y qué importaba si era así. La boca de Potter era como droga, instantáneamente adictiva. Era como besar a alguien virgen, pero siendo padre de tres niños, Potter era todo menos eso.

Los dedos de Potter estaban peinando la finura del cabello de Draco, su agarre firme y confiado. Su boca era fuerte aunque parecía inseguro en el aspecto de si se suponía que él tenía que dominar el beso o dejar que Draco lo hiciera, así que el juego de poder se balanceaba de un lado a otro entre ellos. Era una nueva sensación para Draco; él estaba más acostumbrado a dirigir a sus compañeros para que lo sedujeran (una seducción para ser seducido) y luego les permitía tomar las riendas del acto. Sentía el dominio natural de Potter pero la inseguridad se hacía presente también en cada toque, a pesar de que era claro que Potter se moría de deseo por hacerlo. Permanecieron un rato así, las manos de Potter tirando torpemente de la ropa de Draco, sus caderas chocando, y Draco se preguntó si acaso alguna vez Potter había llegado así de lejos con otro hombre. Potter interrumpió el beso, respirando pesadamente, sus pupilas dilatadas tanto que era visible aún en la oscuridad del callejón. Draco se le quedó mirando, consciente de que su propia respiración estaba haciendo eco alrededor de ellos. ¿Sería un acto de decencia detenerse antes de que Potter se metiera él mismo en más problemas? 

—Te deseo —dijo Potter, la necesidad desnuda y evidente en su voz y en su cara, y Draco decidió olvidarse de ser decente.

Estaban el uno cerca del otro, lo demasiado cerca como para que Draco pudiera sentir la erección de Potter a través de sus pantalones.

—¿Has hecho esto antes?

Llevó una mano hasta el trasero de Potter y lo apretó, tratando de no presionarse él mismo contra el cuerpo del otro. Olvida eso, ya lo estaba haciendo. Entonces, tratando de no frotarse. Era difícil. Las feromonas de Potter lo tenían atrapado en una nube de deseo tan agudo que estaba sorprendido de que todavía fuera capaz de hablar con tranquilidad.

Potter negó rápidamente con la cabeza pero no se veía avergonzado.

—No. Nunca. Nunca había besado a nadie así. A un hombre, quiero decir. Obviamente he… —dejó de hablar, quizá presintiendo que tendría poco tacto mencionar a Ginny en ese momento.

Ciertamente sería un “mata-pasiones”.

—Entonces es tiempo de cambiar eso —dijo Draco, y dejó de intentar no frotarse contra Potter.

Potter no opuso ninguna resistencia. Su respiración se tornó entrecortada, su cuerpo se empujó contra el de Draco. Eso iba a finalizar rápidamente, era bastante probable, pero Draco estaba determinado a disfrutarlo tanto como fuese humanamente posible. Las oportunidades de volver a tener a Potter en esa situación en particular eran tan ínfimas; Draco ya podía escuchar las explicaciones tartamudeantes de cómo eso había sido otro error, de cómo eso no debería haber pasado jamás, de cómo no podría volver a pasar, lamentos acerca de su familia, etcétera. Se olvidó de todo eso y desabotonó los pantalones de Potter con ruda impaciencia. Potter parecía tan ansioso que comenzó a ayudarle; sus dedos enredándose torpemente con los de Draco, ralentizando las cosas, lo cual lanzó otra oleada de excitación frustrada que atravesó a Draco, su erección pulsando contra las costuras de su propio pantalón.

Potter emitió un sonido tan necesitado y lascivo que Draco casi se corre sólo con eso, y de repente su cinturón se había desabrochado y sus pantalones se habían abierto por ellos mismos. La expresión de Potter era tan de sorpresa como la suya propia, pero rápidamente se diluyó. El helado aire primaveral golpeó su piel y Draco se escuchó a él mismo gemir cuando la mano de Potter tomó su erección. No iban a follar, no en ese callejón, pero iba a ser caliente, rudo y rápido, exactamente de la manera en que lo deseaba. Sus dedos envolvieron el miembro de Potter y tiraron de él hacia arriba, empapándose con el preseminal, y Potter estaba respirando contra su boca. Potter sacó la lengua para humedecerse sus propios labios primero, y luego, con ella, tocó la punta de la lengua de Draco. Eso era demasiado despegado y agitado como para decir que fuera un beso, pero ciertamente había bocas, lenguas y dientes involucrados, y estaba mojado y ardiente y encajaba perfectamente con el poco refinado pero desgarrador asunto ocurriendo entre sus manos. Potter tenía agarrado a Draco tan fuerte como podía, y fue todo tan torpe, los dos ahí parados, medio apoyados contra la pared y medio apoyados el uno contra el otro, los dos follándose bruscamente la mano que los sostenía, pero eso iba a ser suficiente. Más que suficiente. Se sentía tan bien y quizá era porque Potter era tan nuevo en eso que, de alguna manera, también se sentía nuevo para Draco. No tuvo más tiempo para pensar. Potter soltó un sonido agudo y se corrió abundante dentro del puño de Draco. Piadosamente recordó no parar lo que él estaba haciendo y continuó haciéndolo, sus dedos apretando de la manera más perfecta posible, la mejor, un  _¿Cómo diablos sabe él hacer eso así?_ , justo debajo de la punta de su… hubo blanco estallando en sus ojos y Draco estaba jadeando contra la mandíbula de Potter mientras se corría a chorros, todavía moviéndose dentro de su ahora inmóvil puño, las últimas gotas escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

Después de un rato, el mundo volvió a aclararse a su alrededor y Draco intentó levantarse del hombro de Potter. Qué indecoroso. Potter se veía aturdido, pero le ofreció a Draco una sonrisa que era medio satisfecha y medio tímida. Parecía que no sabía qué decir. Draco se dio cuenta de que él tampoco. Odiaba sentirse nervioso. ¿Por qué estaría nervioso junto a Potter? Eso lo hacía sonar forzado.

—Eso fue interesante —dijo, complacido de notar que su modo altanero de hablar había regresado

—¿Fue… estuvo bien para ti? —preguntó Potter, luciendo por un momento como si de nuevo tuviera dieciséis años en vez de veintiocho.

—Me corrí, ¿no? —respondió Draco mientras se ocupaba de arreglarse los pantalones.

Potter hizo lo mismo apresuradamente.

—Eh… ¿puedo… puedo volver a verte?

Draco trató de eludirlo.

—Potter… tal vez no es momento de hablar de eso. Mándame un correo y ya veremos. —Que se lo llevara el demonio si iba a ponerse él mismo en una situación donde Potter le diría “Esto no funcionará” o la frase que fuera a salirle cuando el pánico lo invadiera. De esa otra manera, era bajo sus términos.

Por un momento pareció que Potter estuviera a punto de discutir, pero entonces lo dejó por la paz.

—De acuerdo. Lo haré. Si tú quieres.

Eso irritó a Draco. 

—Si quieres escribirme, entonces escríbeme. Si no, entonces no lo hagas. Así de simple.

—Okay. De acuerdo. ¿Todavía quieres acompañarme hasta lo de George? —Los ojos de Potter brillaban en la oscuridad. Quizá era sólo la luz reflejada en sus gafas, pero ahí había un destello de algo que agudizaba los sentidos de Draco a pesar de toda la ginebra que había bebido.

—Sí, seguro. ¿Por qué no? —Draco comenzó a caminar y Potter, tropezando, también lo hizo.

Draco se sentía demasiado saciado de la manera más placentera como para preocuparse por los detalles, pero también se sentía extrañamente complacido por todo. Potter estaba caminando en una línea no demasiado recta, ocasionalmente chocando contra él, y Draco descubrió que eso tampoco lo molestaba.

Fue un trayecto breve hasta la tienda de los hermanos Weasley. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaban ahí y Potter lo estaba besando otra vez con mucho entusiasmo bajo las sombras de un techo sobresaliente. Cuando eso se terminó, Potter se alejó y Draco tuvo que resistir el impulso de eliminar de nuevo el espacio entre ellos. Estaba haciendo frío, era por eso. Su boca todavía estaba pensando en la de Potter y Draco tuvo dificultades para obligarla a hablar.

—Buenas noches —dijo firmemente, no fuera que Potter tuviera alguna idea extraña.

Potter le sonrió ensoñadoramente.

—Buenas noches.

Estaba totalmente borracho, tropezando con la entrada frontal mientras se metía en la tienda.

Draco se encontró sonriéndose por causa de Potter a pesar de su irritación.

*

Los efectos de la resaca fueron más mentales que físicos. Draco se sentó ante el escritorio que tenía en la pequeña habitación que él eufemísticamente llamaba “el estudio” y miró inexpresivo hacia su computadora portátil. Su único consuelo era que Potter seguramente se sentía mucho peor que él. Se preguntó cuán enojado estaría Potter con él mismo y con Draco por haber permitido que sucediera lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Lo más probable era que si Draco no recibía todavía una lechuza (o un vociferador) de su parte, era solamente por culpa de la resaca y de la resultante tormenta de emociones gryffindor-confundidoras que seguramente estaba sufriendo.

Algunos de los clientes de Draco no tenían ningún respeto por la santidad del fin de semana. Draco suspiró y consideró redactar una respuesta irascible a la pregunta que uno de sus clientes acababa de plantearle. Era un cuestionamiento bastante complicado y requería una considerable consulta de los archivos de Gringotts, y aunque técnicamente Draco tenía acceso a ellos, no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar tanto y menos desde casa durante la tarde de un sábado. Su cliente estaba en las Islas Caimán y seguramente ni tenía idea de qué día era. Tal vez Draco debería mudarse a las Islas Caimán.

La esperada lechuza no llegó sino hasta el atardecer. Draco rompió el sello y notó que la lechuza de Potter era negra con manchas de colores claros… era lo más distante a la otra lechuza blanca que Potter podría haberse conseguido. La nota era breve. 

 _Malfoy:_

 _¿Puedo verte en cuanto te sea posible? ¿Estás ocupado? Me gustaría hablar contigo._

 _Harry._   


Harry. Interesante. Y quería hablar con él. Draco ya podía visualizar eso: sería un largo y atormentado examen de conciencia, las palabras de Potter obligándose a brotar en forma de todo tipo de dolorosas confusiones y torpes explicaciones de cómo todo eso había sido solo un error, de cómo él todavía no estaba listo, y etcétera. Draco se bebería su trago en silencio y esperaría hasta que Potter terminara de balbucear, y entonces le explicaría tan brevemente como le fuera posible, que en primer lugar él ni siquiera estaba interesado en una repetición de la noche anterior, y que las auto-revelaciones de Potter le eran totalmente irrelevantes. Potter se sentiría herido, luego avergonzado y, finalmente, enojado. Entonces dejaría el pub hecho una furia y las relaciones entre ellos dos volverían a la normalidad.

Draco ya podía verlo en su mente. Le parecía que no era necesario tener que pasar a través de ello, pero conocía a Potter y sabía que éste no aceptaría un no como respuesta. No tenía ganas de verlo presentarse ante su puerta, tartamudeando invitaciones para conseguir hablar con él y murmurando sus enojosas razones de por qué los dos tenían que sostener esa charla cuando Draco intentara negarse.

Suspiró. Después de un minuto, volteó el pergamino y le escribió a Potter el sitio donde lo encontraría.

*

Draco llegó primero. Eso por sí mismo lo sorprendió, ya que había planeado estar ahí precisamente diez minutos tarde. Quizá Potter había cambiado de opinión. Quizá se había arrepentido o algo. Aunque eso no parecía particularmente probable dada la naturaleza general de Potter. Draco encontró un lugar desde donde podía ver la puerta sin dificultad y ordenó un whisky.

Potter lo hizo esperar todavía cinco minutos más y entonces apareció en la puerta, localizando a Draco casi de inmediato y caminando hacia él de manera casual. Sacó una de las sillas y se sentó.

—Perdona, se me hizo tarde —dijo.

—Está bien. —Draco elevó las cejas y esperó a que Potter comenzara.

No parecía estar ni nervioso ni alterado. Echó un vistazo alrededor, estirando el cuello para localizar a un camarero. Después de hacerle señas a uno, dijo:

—Todavía tengo resaca.

—¿Has escuchado de los remedios para eso?

—Claro. —Potter se encogió de hombros, girando el cuerpo para mirar a Draco—. Nunca me han funcionado bien. —El camarero apareció—. Quiero lo mismo que él —le dijo. El camarero asintió, obviamente reconociendo a Potter pero, a dios gracias, sin decir ni una palabra.

Draco permitió que su diversión coloreara su tono de voz.

—No sabía que fueras fan del whisky.

—Lo bebo de vez en cuando. George Weasley sí que es un fan y por él comencé a tomarlo.

Draco sintió que su impaciencia aumentaba. No estaba nervioso. Por supuesto que no estaba nervioso. 

—Entonces —dijo—, ¿de qué querías hablar?

Los ojos de Potter resplandecieron. Se inclinó hacia delante y entrelazó sus dedos.

—Vas directo al grano, ¿verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

Potter sonrió.

—Quizá solo tenía ganas de verte otra vez.

—Creí que habíamos hablado de esto anoche. Ibas a mandarme un correo electrónico.

—No me gustan los correos electrónicos. Son demasiado impersonales.

Potter todavía continuaba sonriendo, y de repente Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba lidiando con un Potter que no se encontraba molesto por lo sucedido la noche anterior. ¿Qué demonios ocurría ahí? Una ligera sospecha comenzó a filtrarse a la mente de Draco. ¿Quién había seducido a quién? 

—Bueno, aquí estoy —dijo, tratando de controlar su enojo—. Me dijiste que querías hablar. Así que habla.

Potter soltó una risita. El camarero le llevó su whisky y él le dio un trago, haciendo un gesto de placer ante el sabor.

—Esto está bueno. ¿Qué es?

—Famous Grouse —respondió Draco, mirándolo fijamente, todavía suspicaz.

—Tienes buen gusto —dijo Potter con una sonrisa traviesa.

El hombre era exasperante. Draco se inclinó encima de la mesa.

—Escucha, Potter, ¿de qué se trata esto? —siseó—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

—Tranquilízate —dijo Potter arqueando las cejas—. Quería decírtelo cuando llegara un buen momento, pero veo que eso no será posible. Estoy contento por lo que sucedió anoche. No sé qué será lo que tú pienses, pero yo no deseaba que las cosas se pusieran raras entre nosotros a causa de eso. Sé que estaba ebrio, y quizá no estaba pensando con claridad, pero hoy pensé en lo que pasó y estoy feliz de que haya ocurrido. Me gustaría verte otra vez, si es que tú quieres.

La cautela de Draco se relajó un poco.

—¿Estás seguro de que eso es buena idea?

—¿Por qué no lo sería? 

¿Y qué era ese brillo peligroso que resplandecía en los ojos de Potter?

Draco se negó a pensar en lo que eso significaba.

—Debido a tus circunstancias actuales —dijo Draco fríamente, cuidándose de no mencionar los hijos pequeños de Potter (eso hubiera sido un golpe demasiado bajo hasta para él)—. Creí que tal vez no querrías exponerte a más mala publicidad.

Potter se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Hasta donde yo sé, no es problema de nadie sino sólo mío.

—Sabes que no es así de simple —dijo Draco, atravesando a Potter con la mirada.

Potter suspiró.

—Mira, Malfoy, yo… desde hace mucho tiempo, he sentido algo por ti. Mientras sucedía lo de anoche me sentí bastante feliz, y después de pensarlo, me di cuenta de que hoy continúo sintiéndome igual de feliz. No me molestaría intentar algo. No te estoy pidiendo que tengas una relación conmigo ni nada de eso, solo quiero volver a verte.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—Demasiado complicado —reiteró—. No necesito inmiscuirme en tus problemas, Potter. —¿Por qué le estaban temblando las manos?—. Y aparte de eso, si te invité un trago fue solamente porque pensé que estabas pasando momentos difíciles. Eso fue todo.

El tono de voz de Potter se endureció.

—Pero fue suficiente como para que te hicieras una paja conmigo.

—Eso no tiene nada qué ver.

—¿No? —Potter arqueó las cejas—. Me tomó mucho tiempo verlo, pero a veces me he preguntado qué es lo que realmente sientes por mí. Y viceversa.

—¿De verdad? —Draco mantuvo la voz deliberadamente plana—. Especialmente el viceversa, estoy comenzando a creer.

Potter se bebió el resto del whisky de un trago y depositó el vaso en la mesa haciendo un fuerte ruido.

—Me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera lo niegas. Mira. De acuerdo. No tenemos que hacerlo. Está bien. Yo solo pensé que podía haber sido… —se silenció, como buscando la palabra adecuada—… agradable —finalizó con desgana. Se puso de pie—. Gracias por aceptar encontrarte conmigo.

El vaso de Draco continuaba medio lleno.

—¿Te vas ya? —La pregunta dejó sus labios antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

Potter dejó dinero en la mesa, mucho más de lo que valían los dos tragos.

—Te veré después —dijo secamente, y antes de que Draco pudiera decir otra palabra, se había girado y se había ido.

Draco se quedó mirando el punto donde Potter había estado durante un minuto completo, sintiéndose un tanto atónito. Potter acababa de plantarlo. No tenía idea de cómo sentirse con eso. Cuidadosamente evitó pensar en el tema, se terminó su whisky dándole traguitos mesurados y entonces se levantó y se fue del pub.

*

Potter lo había dejado plantado. El hecho no dejaba de llegar a su mente como si acabara de ocurrir apenas, y cada vez que lo recordaba, evocaba en él reacciones ligeramente diferentes. Pero qué atrevimiento. Como fuera, seguramente todo había sido una pantalla para su escape. Draco sabía eso. O eso era lo que se repetía una y otra vez. Y no estaba enojado.

Dos semanas después, Draco todavía trataba de asegurarse a él mismo que no estaba enojado cuando vio el nuevo número de  _Corazón de Bruja_ , el cual presentaba una fotografía de Potter en la cubierta y la de un joven rubio en una inserción. El joven estaba mirando a Potter con ojos de borrego. El Potter de la foto se veía ligeramente triunfante y decididamente desafiante. El título del artículo decía “¿El hombre-que-amó-a-otro-hombre?” Draco compró un ejemplar solamente para leer la basura que el periodicucho había impreso acerca de Potter en esa ocasión. De todas formas seguramente sólo serían mentiras, y aunque no lo fueran, difícilmente eso le importaba a Draco.

El rubio era bastante atractivo, aunque Draco no podría haberlo considerado como competencia. No es que estuviera compitiendo. Él había rechazado a Potter, no al revés. Potter lo había dejado plantado porque estaba avergonzado y necesitaba una fachada para su experiencia gay accidental. Como fuera. Draco revisó el artículo mientras usaba un palillo chino para apuñalar con saña el agedashi tofu que se había estado comiendo. La revista sólo hacía conjeturas, declarando que Potter había sido visto con ese rubio en el Callejón Diagon y más tarde, en las Tres Escobas de Hogsmeade. El único comentario que Potter había hecho al respecto había sido un “Sí, somos amigos.” El nombre del rubio no era mencionado. Sin embargo, en una de las fotos interiores, una pequeña y muy borrosa, parecía como si Potter y el violador anónimo estuviesen tomados de la mano. Pero era difícil de decir; Potter traía túnica y ésta oscurecía el punto exacto.

Draco, con toda calma, bajó la revista y la cambió por los papeles que supuestamente tenía que revisar antes de su cita de las dos de la tarde, la cual era aproximadamente en veinte minutos. En voz baja se maldijo a él mismo por permitir que Potter le quitara tanto de su tiempo de lectura y continuó comiendo.

*

No estaba mirando cuando se tropezó con Potter tres días después. Literalmente se tropezó con él justo afuera del Caldero Chorreante. Fue exasperante que la primera cosa que se le ocurrió a la traidora mente de Draco fuera que estaban bastante cerca del lugar donde había sucedido el incidente con Potter. El resto de él estaba demasiado ocupado preocupándose por su nariz.

—¡Lo siento! —dijo Potter inmediatamente, y entonces lo reconoció. Sus facciones se ensombrecieron—. Mil disculpas —repitió mucho más formal que antes y con voz tensa.

Draco estaba agarrándose la cara y revisando con cautela por si le sangraba la nariz. No tenía nada. Fulminó a Potter con la mirada.

—¡Pudiste haberme roto la nariz!

Potter le miró igual de furioso.

—Tú me la rompiste una vez —dijo fríamente—. Hubiera sido lo justo.

—Eso —dijo Draco, rabia escurriéndole por cada poro de la piel—, fue mi revancha por lo que tú me hiciste la primavera anterior… ¡y además fue mucho menos duro, de lejos!

Potter tuvo la cortesía de lucir avergonzado.

—Bueno, perdóname —murmuró de mala gana—. No fue mi intención lastimarte. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —espetó Draco—. Estoy  _tan_  bien. ¡Adoro cuando un completo imbécil se estrella conmigo y me rompe la cara!

Ups. Tal vez eso había sido una respuesta un poco exagerada. Potter tuvo el atrevimiento de lucir como si estuviera aguantándose la risa. O el enojo. Draco no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta, pero sería mejor que fuera enojo. No podría lidiar con Potter riéndose de él. La boca de Potter se torció en una mueca.

—Mira, ya me disculpé —dijo—. ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Necesitas un sanador o algo? ¿Una bolsa con hielo?

—¡No quiero tu ayuda! —bramó Draco.

Potter se pasó una mano por el cabello, dejándoselo peor de cómo ya estaba. Un gesto de molestia cruzó sus facciones.

—Entonces no sé qué es lo que quieres. ¿Nos vamos cada cual por su lado?

Potter estaba hablando con Draco como si éste fuera un niño pequeño y necio. Draco pensó en Scorpius y en el hijo de Potter que tenía la misma edad y se dio cuenta de que le estaba hablando de la misma manera, como si tuviera tres años. Eso no mejoraba las cosas.

—Será lo mejor —dijo groseramente.

La molestia de Potter aumentó. Con una mano se acomodó las gafas sobre la nariz y luego puso los brazos en jarras.

—No sé cuál es tu problema, Malfoy, pero…

—¡Yo no tengo ningún problema! —dijo Draco en voz muy alta—. ¿Cuál es el tuyo, Potter?

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no tengo ninguno! —dijo Potter igual de alto—. Tengo cosas que hacer. ¡Con permiso!

Pasó como una tromba junto a Draco, su camiseta floja ondeando alrededor de su torso, y con eso llegó una oleada de algo –seguramente feromonas o alguna otra fuerza así de maligna- y Draco se giró hacia él.

—Querrás decir que tienes  _alguien_  a quien hacerle cosas.

Potter se detuvo y se dio la media vuelta. Ahora su expresión era decididamente divertida.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

Draco se sintió como si lo hubiesen clavado en el suelo. Tenía que haber algo mal con una persona cuando ésta podía decir solo dos palabras de manera tan intensa. 

—Te vi en  _Corazón de Bruja_  —dijo, tratando de encogerse de hombros.

—¿Y qué? —Potter sonaba suspicaz y desafiante al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Pensé que tenías un  _amigo_  —dijo Draco maliciosamente—. Demasiado para alguien que proclama que no es gay. ¿En cuáles otras cosas estarás mintiendo también? —Lo dijo lo más rencoroso que pudo, y al instante supo que había ido demasiado lejos.

Potter dio ese par de pasos que lo separaban de él y le soltó una bofetada. Entonces, con la mejilla de Draco todavía punzando, Potter lo empujó contra la pared del Caldero Chorreante –de nuevo con la pared, pensó Draco confusamente-, murmuró algo y lo besó. Llegó como un shock, enojo, demandante, caliente –tan intenso como la había sido el gesto en la cara de Potter, sólo que directamente canalizado hacia su boca y sus manos, sosteniendo a Draco por los hombros contra la pared. Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba correspondiendo. Potter le había dejado poca opción, cierto, pero Draco suponía que bien podría haberse quedado parado ahí sin hacer nada mientras el otro le violaba la boca. Pero no pudo resistirse. La proximidad de Potter era abrumadoramente excitante y besaba tan bien que Draco tuvo deseos de salir a cazar a la Weasley y darle muerte por haber tenido eso para ella durante tanto tiempo. Qué mujer egoísta. Se sentía como si cada pelito de su cuerpo, por más minúsculo que fuera, estuviera erizándosele sin parar, consciente del cuerpo de Potter y deseándolo. Draco respiraba fuertemente por la nariz, demasiado absorbido en la boca de Potter para siquiera pensar en dejar de besarlo ni un segundo.

Potter lo soltó lentamente, pero no por eso menos rudo. Sus ojos estaban ardiendo con algo que Draco nunca había visto antes. No así, al menos. 

—Yo no quería ser gay —dijo Potter, su voz baja e intensa como siempre—. Es culpa tuya.

Draco luchó por recuperar la habilidad de hablar.

—¿Mía? —repitió, lamiéndose los labios—. Realmente no sé cómo…

Potter lo interrumpió besándolo otra vez. Draco no pudo evitarlo, le respondió tan ávidamente como antes y así continuaron por lo que parecieron ser años. Esperaba que eso que Potter había murmurado hubiese sido un encantamiento desilusionador porque estaban en medio del Callejón Diagon y a plena luz del día. Finalmente Potter habló de nuevo.

—Lo necesito —dijo, abriendo los ojos—. Lo he deseado por tanto tiempo. No lo quería, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo he reprimido durante mucho tiempo. No sé por qué tú. No sé por qué tú, cuando tú eres la última persona que habría pensado por quien podría sentir… con quien podría querer estar así. Pero así es. No me digas que tú no lo deseas. Sé que estás mintiendo. Tú me has deseado desde hace mucho.

“Grandísimo cabrón.” Draco negó con la cabeza, tratando de decir algo que contradijera su ridículo autoengaño, pero no podía hablar con la lengua dentro de la boca de Potter. En esa ocasión, Potter finalizó el beso demasiado rápido, alejándose de Draco.

—Dime —insistó—. Tú sabes que es verdad. Yo sé que es verdad. Sé que antes no te gustaba; nunca antes ninguno de los dos nos gustamos el uno al otro. Pero el mundo entero ha cambiado desde aquella época.

Draco pensó en Narcisa, viviendo sola pero serena en la Mansión. Pensó en la tumba de Lucius en Wiltshire, en el pasto creciendo a su alrededor.

—Obviamente —dijo con la boca seca—. Gracias a ti.

—Gracias a Voldemort —dijo Potter con firmeza—. Yo no comencé la guerra. Y yo no escogí las elecciones de tus padres. O la tuyas.

—Lo sé. —Draco se mordió los labios—. ¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?

—Quiero esto —dijo Potter simplemente—. Y creo que tú también. ¿A qué le temes?

—¿Yo? —dijo Draco en tono brusco—. ¡A nada!

—Estás divorciado —presionó Potter—. Has salido del armario. Todo está bien. ¿Estás preocupado de que tu hijo se entere?

—Tiene tres años, Potter —dijo Draco secamente.

—Lo sé —Potter sonrió de repente—. Quiero decir, mucho más adelante.

Draco tragó.

—¿Estamos hablando de tener un “mucho más adelante”? —preguntó con voz débil.

Potter asintió, todavía sonriendo.

—Vamos. Al menos piénsalo. Creo que yo podría ser algo bueno para ti.

—¿Te gusta el sushi? —preguntó Draco de repente, y quizá era un cuestionamiento raro en ese momento, pero él se estaba muriendo de hambre.

Potter parecía soprendido.

—Me encanta —dijo—. Ginny lo odia, así que nunca lo comí mucho. Pero yo… —se detuvo, observando a Draco—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Vamos a por sushi y hablemos —dijo Draco. Eso era lo mejor que se le ocurría. No podía manejar lo que Potter estaba pidiéndole, pero tenía hambre y eso prolongaría la toma de la decisión. Y Potter no iba a dejarlo ir sin una respuesta. Eso había quedado muy claro.

Potter sonrió.

—Muy bien —dijo y liberó a Draco de su agarre contra la pared.

—Una cosa —dijo Draco intentando recuperar algo de su dignidad, liberándose del abrazo y evitando mirar a Potter a los ojos.

—¿Qué? —Potter se giró y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, hacia el Londres muggle como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo.

Draco lo aprobó.

—Nada de prensa —dijo Draco firmemente. Era lo mejor que se le ocurría. Lo más cerca que podría llegar a admitir que ahí había un tema de conversación acerca de… de lo que fuera que eso iba a ser. Pero Draco deseaba que ocurriera en privado.

Potter asintió.

—Nada de prensa —le prometió—. No quiero más titulares con mi vida personal.

Draco pensó que eso sonaba altamente improbable, pero todo lo que dijo fue:

—No somos “amigos”. No seremos “amigos” ni “amigos especiales” ni nada de eso. Seremos solo lo que somos.

—Por supuesto —dijo Potter.

—Y puedes irte deshaciendo del rubio.

Potter sonrió descaradamente, la pared de ladrillo disolviéndose bajo el toque de su mano.

—¿Cuál rubio?

Draco le lanzó una mirada torva.

—Tú sabes cuál.

—Él y yo realmente somos amigos. Bill y Fleur me lo presentaron.

A Draco se le pusieron los pelos de punta ante el “Él y yo” pero no dijo nada. Quizá Potter se dio cuenta, porque hubo una incómoda pausa mientras la pared volvía a levantarse a sus espaldas. El ruido del Londres muggle asediando sus oídos.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Draco.

—No lo sé —dijo Potter, sonando extrañamente contento—. Tú escoge.

Potter parecía feliz por el simple hecho de estar fuera del Callejón Diagon, pensó Draco mientras admiraba su perfil. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de qué era en lo que se estaba metiendo. Pero solo existía una sola forma de averiguarlo. Nombró un restaurante, respiró profundamente y se lanzó de cabeza hacia lo desconocido.

**Author's Note:**

> No te olvides regresar [a la comunidad](http://drarrython.livejournal.com/330332.html) a dejar tu comentario para que ganes puntos para tu team. :-)


End file.
